lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike
' Spike is the name of Chase's alternate personality when his Commando App activates. Spike is similar to the "Incredible Hulk" because when The Hulk comes in when the person's angry. Just like when Chase's angry, he becomes Spike. Personality Spike is a arrogant, cocky, fearless soldier. He threatens or hurts anyone that makes him angry. He is incredibly agressive, rude, and violent. He will destroy anything that threatens him. He seems to lack much of Chase's intellect, preferring to use violence and force to solve his problems. He is often seen growling and flexing his biceps. He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humor. He still posseses several of Chase's traits, such as his leadership. Spike possesses all of Chase's powers and skills, but lacks his compasion, fear and sense of decency. As such, he is stong enough to bend a metal baton and rip a water fountain apart. He also has his tremendous martial arts knowledge. Spike may also be a physical manifestation and representation of Chase's anger, shown when Leo revealed as to why he disabled Chase's bionics, Chase immediately reverted to Spike and threatened Leo. Background In Season 1 Episode 2 (Commando App), Davenport insinuates that Spike has appeared prior to the Lab Rat's excursion into high school. In one instance, Davenport gave Adam boxing gloves, which Adam uses to hit Chase. Chase's commando app activates, turning Chase into Spike. Spike tears apart the lab and beats up Adam. At the conclusion of his rampage, he asks, "Any one else confused about the don't punch me rule?" Appearances Season 1 In "Commando App," Chase turns into Spike when threatened. In this form, he casually defeats all those who threaten him, starting off with the football team, then Principal Perry. In the end Chase returns to normal, and is angry at the others for misusing his alter ego, as he hasn't enjoyed his day yet. The end of the episodes shows Spike and Perry in a constant insult battle, which seems to be a tie. Season 2 In "Spike's Got Talent," Leo steals a device from Donald's desk. He uses it to inhibit Chase's molecularkinesis powers during the talent show. Chase is unable to perform his act, so his embarassment and fear leads to Spike's activation. Spike smashes the chair on his head, bullies other performers, and tests wits with Principal Perry. The battle escalates to a physical fight. It is close, but Spike loses, presumably because he lacks the body of a wrestler. Chase finally returns to himself as Principal Perry bodyslams him and pins him to the ground. Quotes Commando App "Think again, bubbleneck! I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!" ''- to Trent ''"Hey! Watch who you're talking to, sports bra!" - ''to Principal Perry. ''"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?"- ''To Principal Perry "''Why don't you just hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament!" - ''To Principle Perry End of Episode session: Perry: Your whole life is a disappointment.'' Spike'': At least I don't look like a frog.'' Perry'': People love frogs. You look like an owl.'' Spike'': Owls are wise. You know what else is wise? Old people. Like you.'' Perry'': Yeah, I'm old. Shouldn't you be joining a boyband?'' Spike'': *Shakes head* You look like a bulldog.'' Perry'': You look like a poodle.'' Spike'': *Fast* People make calendars of poodles, how many bulldog calendars have you seen?'' Perry'': Ten, I collect them.'' Spike'': They must be worth a lot because they're so rare! Speaking of rare, when was your last date?!'' Perry'': Tuesday! We had clams! They looked just like you!'' Spike'': *Sniffs* Are you sweating? 'Cause I smell gravy!'' Perry'': Oh yeah? Well lucky for us, we already have the turkey!'' Spike'': Hey, Ireland called, They want their leprechaun back!'' Spike's Got Talent "Hey! Do you wanna see me move that chair with my head?" - to the Talent Show Audience "I don't wanna chill out. I wanna rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick!" -to Leo "What did you say to me, fruit fly?" - to Leo "Goody. I love it when all the easy targets are gathered in one place." "Twirl that, Princess." ''-to a baton twirler after deforming her baton into a loop "That's what I call a Slam-Punk." -to basketball jock ''"What are you going to do about it, Shoulder Pads?" ''-to Principal Perry ''"Oh yeah? Well Santa called. He wants to know if you'll be making toys this year." ''-to Principal Perry ''"Ooo. That's a funny joke. Where'd ya get it from, your cat's litter box?" ''-to Principal Perry ''"Alright, Kitty Cat. Wanna tango?" -to Principal Perry Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists